


[DOUJINSHI] Le Blog de Omega Zell

by BlackLemonJuice



Category: Noob (Web Series)
Genre: Blog, Gen, IRL, ig
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLemonJuice/pseuds/BlackLemonJuice
Summary: Omega Zell crée son propre blog pour se venger de Gaea ? (oui je me suis pas améliorée en résumés depuis la dernière fois :P)Si vous préférez le lire en HD, je l'ai posté sur mon dA :Mon deviantArt





	[DOUJINSHI] Le Blog de Omega Zell

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous voulez ! ^^
> 
> Si vous voulez voir plus de fanarts Noob que j'ai fait : [Mon tumblr Noob](http://bljnoob.tumblr.com/)


End file.
